


Wrath of the fox.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Kind of crack kind of not, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: Injuring the foxes is not worth the consequences. Nate learnt that the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt: what would Allison do if renee got hurt on court or vise versa 
> 
> I wanted to write you something really emotional for this because bless you, but this turned out a little more cracky than I would have liked and there’s like. Surprisingly little angst. And Renee turned out to be a little more like Andrew than I meant. Allison just went full on hulk. I loved every minute of writing this.
> 
> I hope you like it!

It was an accident, so the referee said. An accident. Neil scoffed at the claim, because like an _accident_ would nearly kill Renee, and how do you accidentally lose end up with half of your equipment flying across the field? Really, do they actually believe this crap or are they just pulling it out of nowhere? It was not an accident.

_(Though, the end results would have probably been the same even if it was)._

It had happened in a game against a team - the hawk-something-or-others, maybe- that held a not-so-secret grudge against the team. (Renee and Andrew in particular, if the way they’d been attacking the goal like it’s existence was offensive to them). They weren’t important and they weren’t challenging, but they fought like they wanted to drag the world with them when they fell.

_(He didn’t bother to remember their name, not when they didn’t exist anymore)._

One of the players in particular- the striker who had been growing more and more angry with every shot Renee blocked, his face puffing up like he was a balloon or some poor excuse for a fish- threw a fit when the game ended, unable to bear the fact that they’d lost. And then he’d turned his spite out on Renee, the closest victim. He was fast, hurling his racket at her first, then the helmet for good measure.

_(Neil had never seen someone throw their exy racquet before, but it was reminiscent of Riko in a way that made his feet itch to run)._

She dodged the first, but the second hit her full on- she noticed too late, couldn’t move, not fast enough not agile enough. There was a thud. Silence. And then she stumbled, legs giving way as she crumpled. She didn’t move, didn’t make a sound- she was limp and pale and far-too still. The field burst into chaos: Dan racing towards her with a cry of her name, Abby, Matt and Nicky close behind, whilst Coach yelled for an ambulance or a stretcher or something, _just get a move on damnit._ When they lifted her onto the stretcher Neil realized- with horror and the curdling rage in his gut because _how fucking dare he_ \- that there was blood, far too much blood coating her hair and her face, making her skin look even paler.

_(In that moment she looked dead and he thought it was too late)._

With a burning in his mouth and a prickling in his mind, he turned for the culprit, hunting him down, and saw Andrew advancing from the corner of his eye, both of them intent on ruining him- on getting retribution for attacking one of theirs, for harming a fox.

_(They were the hunters in the food chain)._

And yet, neither of them were fast enough. It was Allison got there first, hurtling across the field like a bullet. Her face was twisted in rage and her eyes so dark, so intent, so _vicious_ , that he could scarcely believe it was the same person he knew (the one with hard eyes and smug smirks, who wore confidence like a second skin). She didn’t shout, she didn’t curse, and somehow, the silence was even more disturbing from her.

_(Allison was loud, she was fierce. She was fire and passion and noise, all gathered together in a bundle of glamour that turned heads._

_The last time she’d been silent- not like this, though- that burned underneath-had been after Seth’s death. He tried not to think of this comparison or the lurch in his gut it brought forth._

_He wondered what she would do, if Renee didn’t wake up)._

The player- who is now dubbed asshole mcfucker, because it fits- opened his mouth to defend himself or shout or _something_ , but Allison was too fast, her fist flying forward with the like a bulldozer, cutting him off without mercy. His face didn’t stand a chance. His nose was obliterated (not broken but utterly decimated. The second punch made sure that there would be no salvation for his nose) with a crack, blood streaming down his face, painting the pathetic excuse of a face.

_(He couldn’t seem to decide whether to grimace in pain, snarl or be surprised. The result achieved from all three would have been amusing if Neil was in a better mood._

_For now, all he felt was satisfaction because ha. He didn’t see that coming)._

After a moment he swung back in an attempt to retaliate, managing to land several punches that left Allison with a black eye and a bruised cheek- but she didn’t care. She was too far gone to care, drowning in her rage, her thirst for blood, because _he  
_

_hurt  
_

_Renee, that fucker, he_ \- She punched and kicked and clawed, fighting dirty, attacking him with the single minded intent to ruin him beyond repair because _how dare he._

_(Neil had never seen her as vicious as she was then, her hands coated in blood, the knuckles bruised and raw from the impact, face contorted into a snarl.  
_

_In that moment, she wasn’t Allison, not the one he knew. She was another person; one he sincerely hoped to never see again)._

It soon became clear that she had no intention of stopping and the crowd began to whisper, wondering if this would be the second time a fox killed someone. Neil twitched, wanting to snap at them that they knew nothing, that they had no right to judge her- to to judge them- but Andrew’s touch against his neck and the hint of satisfaction on his face when he looked at Allison’s handiwork stopped him.

_(”Not bad, for Reynolds.”)_

Before it could escalate further, Coach intervened, his hand gentle on her arm as he pulled her back from the now whimpering asshole and his voice was strong, steady, when he said:

“She’s okay, she’s awake. Asked for you.”

_(Her arms trembled and he could see the relief fall upon her).  
_

Without wasting a second she was gone, hurrying to Renee with something near desperation as Coach stayed beside her, ready to support her if her legs gave way. In her wake she left a field full of spectators who couldn’t decide on a single reaction, alonside two teams- one who dragged away their bruised teammate to lick at their wounded pride, the other who waited for information on their teammates.

Surprisingly, the press didn’t breathe a word about it, and it was like it never happened.

_(When Neil walked in, Allison was glued to Renee’s side, a steady wall that refused to leave her. Renee seemed vaguely amused, but Neil had never been good at reading her, so who knows what she was thinking. When Renee was revealed to have a minor concussion, he saw a muscle twitch in Allison’s jaw, her fists tightening, but she didn’t burst again. She didn’t burn, not like the hell-fire from before.  
_

_A week or so later Renee was practically recovered and the team responsible had disappeared from the exy world. According to the rumours, there was a massive lawsuit that drove them bankrupt and forced the Asshole into community service. Around the same time, Allison splurged an extortionate amount of money on both the team and herself.  
_

_Somehow, Neil didn’t think that money came from bets)._

 

* * *

 

 

Nate Smith (or asshole mcfucker as he was more commonly known) had been taking the trash out when the foxes goalkeeper approached him (last time he’d checked the bitch was in the hospital), much to his surprise and annoyance. On her face was a smile, polite and gentle for all intents and purposes, but it was hard around the edges and her eyes, well. They weren’t friendly at all.

_(If you were to name the emotion, it would be cold, bristling anger, but Nathan didn’t even try. He’d never had good survival instincts)._

This was probably why he didn’t think twice about snapping:

“What the hell do you want?”

The air shifted the moment the words were out of his mouth and he felt a chill, a tension. It was just a fragment-a tiny little movement that could have been a hallucination- but her smile twitched. And then he doesn’t know what happened, but one second she was standing there, looking at him with something simmering beneath the surface, the next there was a knife pressed against his gut. Cold, sharp- a warning, the tip slicing through his shirt, stopping barely a hairs breadth from his skin. She stared at him and he couldn’t bring himself to breathe.

_(He wondered if this was how prey felt when cornered by a predator. Which is really not the kind of parallel he wanted to draw for himself)._

Cold sweat was down his skin and he was probably trembling, but he couldn’t bring himself to think about it as he was being knifed in an alleyway and this was only supposed to happen in movies. She shifted and he expected her to kill him, to to drive the knife home and oh god, why did he ever think exy was a good idea?

_(He should have stuck with tennis. People don’t try to kill you there)._

Then her smile dropped and she said, her voice as sharp as the knife in her hand:

“If you ever hurt my girlfriend again, I will destroy you. Understand?”

“Girlfriend? Who,” his mind flashed to a fist against his face and he winced, “that Reynolds bi-” the knife pressed closer and he backtracked in a panic, wondering where he’d screwed up enough for this, “woman?”

“Understand?” She pushed he hand forward slightly, moving the knife just a touch closer until it was nearly brushing his skin, bringing up blood, his lungs burned, eyes bulging and-

_“I understand- I understand so please don’t kill me, I’ll never go near her again!”_

At that the knife withdraw, disappearing somewhere (where the hell was she keeping it) and her smile was back, as though the whole exchange had just been a civil affair that hadn’t at all left Nate shaking in his proverbial boots. She nodded once, twice, said-

“I’m glad we have an agreement.”

-and then she walked away. She just walked away, like threatening people was something she did every day. Just- what the fuck. What. The. fuck. He stood there for a long time, staring at where she once was, clutching the place his shirt was now damaged, and felt like he’d just faced off a horrible death. In the alleyway behind the nursing home he’d been forced into because of her girlfriend. It was beyond surreal. He wondered how his life had come to this.

_(Nate never did play exy again, but there was one warning he told every player he met, and that was to not touch the Walker-Reynolds combo. Like seriously, don’t.  
_

_They were monsters, both of them. God help whoever harm one of that pair)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my[ tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
